The present invention relates to medical ultrasound systems and methods.
In conventional medical ultrasound devices, transducers mounted in a hand-held probe work both as a source of an ultrasound pulse and as a receiver of the echo. The received echoes are converted to electric signals which are then processed into visual and/or audio information.
Recent technological advances have improved the B-Mode image quality significantly. Colored images of blood flow are now routine clinical tools. Systems that provide static 3-D images and even real-time 3-D images have also entered the market.
Despite these advances, a surgery dedicated ultrasound system that does not interrupt or interfere with the surgical process but enables surgeons to detect and obtain information about anatomical and pathological surfaces and structures just before or during dissecting has not been provided. It would be particularly desirable if surgeons were capable of reorienting themselves easily and to reassess tissue types, borders, etc. during surgery. Also, it would be desirable to use medical ultrasound systems as a medical tool to perform faster and safer surgeries.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved ultrasound system specifically designed for surgeon use during a surgery.
The present invention is directed to an ultrasound system especially suited for use during surgery. In one embodiment, the ultrasound system includes a wearable ultrasonic probe in combination with a display positioned within the sterile operating field and coupled via a processor to the probe. In a particular embodiment the probe, display and the processor of a completely wearable ultrasound system are worn on the hand of a surgeon. In other embodiments, the display is worn by the surgeon but is not positioned within the sterile operating field, or the display is carried by an articulated arm and is positioned near the surgical site. Also methods for using an ultrasound system during a surgery are disclosed. One embodiment includes placing a wearable ultrasonic probe of an ultrasound system onto a hand of a surgeon and using the ultrasound system during the surgery to provide display information to the surgeon while the surgeon""s head is positioned to view the surgical site.